


Mutual Love of the Sky

by kristsune



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast), The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: First Meetings, and tea, bonding over the love of the sky and storms, cel would love the vast no one can convince me otherwise, crossover fic, no explination, shhhhh its fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27342493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Mike finally finds someone who loves the sky as much as he does.
Relationships: Michael "Mike" Crew & Celiquillithon "Cel" Sidebottom
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	Mutual Love of the Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skvadern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skvadern/gifts).



> Look, someone mentioned more crossover fic and this pairing popped into my head. What can I say, I love a good rarepair, and y'all know my love for the Vast.  
> Thanks to skvadern for chatting about this with me.

Mike glanced down at his watch, he thought they’d been falling long enough to have learned their lesson, and pulled them out of the Vast. They land on unsteady feet, swaying slightly on tall lanky legs, but stayed standing; impressive really, not many could manage to stand after that. 

“Have you learned your lesson?”

The person, one Celiquillithon Sidebottom looked over to him, face flushed, eyes wide, not in shock or horror, but excitement, “Lesson? Do I only get one? That wasn’t nearly enough time to learn everything I would like to.” They met Mike’s eyes, “Can I have another go?”

Mike was taken aback, no one had ever asked to return to the Falling Titan. He squinted as he looked up at them, “Why?”

They blinked a couple times, “Why? Why wouldn’t I? It was fascinating! I want to know more! Falling seemingly forever in a never changing sky. Did I hit terminal velocity? Can one go faster than that? How far does it go? Do you ever reach the end? Would you ever want to? Does it ever change? Is it always that same beautiful shade of blue? Is there sunset or a night sky? Is there weather there? Do you have storms? Oh storms there must be incredible! The space they have to grow and expand must be awe inspiring! Clouds taller than the tallest mountains, Lightning that goes for miles, thunder heard even further than that. It must be astounding. Does that swooping feeling in your chest ever go away? Or do you get to keep it the entire time you’re there?” 

They pulled out a notebook, and started taking notes. Mike was practically dumbstruck, they really were utterly fascinated with the Vast. He had never met another person who seemingly loved the sky as much as he did. 

He interrupted their rambling, “You really want to go back?”

They looked back to him, eyes bright, “Yes. Very much so. Though I could do with a drink first, do you like tea? You can call me Cel.”

Mike smiled sharply, “Mike. Pleased to meet you, officially. I love a good cuppa. Come, we’ll have some tea, and we can discuss… an arrangement.” Mike knew he made the right choice when Cel’s oddly soothing rambling shifted to watching storms roll in while living in America. He heard some of his own love of the never ending sky in their voice. 

He was proven correct later as they laughed while falling through the sky, not quite audible over the thunder, and wind, and rain, but present nonetheless. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come visit me on [tumblr](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/) or [twitter!](https://twitter.com/Kristsune)


End file.
